Song of a Harp Song of an Harp
by Black Neons
Summary: Something was telling him he should marry her. A moment of her coming in to his world. His heart was being tugged at and torn. He could easily imagine angel's pulling at his heart strings as if playing a melody. And he knew now what kind of song the angel was playing. A love song. Hikaru Hitachiin Oneshot. Story Two of my !Engage! Series


Hikaru eyes were glued to the front, not caring about the girl next to him. Why couldn't he have been paired with Kaoru like he always was? Why was everyone else taken? Well of course the boss had to take Haruhi. Mori and Honey had to go together. And of course Kyouya wouldn't join. He had to stay behind to calculate how much damage Tamaki made to their budget. And Kaoru? He got a girlfriend. What are the odds.

It was Halloween Night and the Host Club decided to throw a party. Tamaki, being the Chairman's son got permission to turn the whole west wing in to a haunted house. It took a lot of work. Not for them but the workers they hired of which Haruhi had responded with "Damn rich bastards.". In the end it did pay off. The school was creepier than ever. He felt someone inch closer to him. He groaned. "Aimi, would you move over?" he asked her. He felt her tense, but never the less she moved away, giving him space to breathe. Finally.

He didn't like this girl at all. Since the Hitachiin company decided to expand it's areas of export they had to buy another company. The company refused to, however. So Mr. Hitachiin decided to merge with them. The offer was then again denied and drastic measures had to be taken. Mr. Yo, the owner of Yo Imports Inc. had a daughter. So who else to leave the burden on but the oldest Hitachiin brother? Aimi was in his class. She didn't have a good reputation, mostly because she did not have a reputation at all! No-one noticed her since she had always been a quiet girl, only speaking when absolutely needed. She was like Mori-senpai. But even worse. Without any haste, they were set to be married. His heart was being tugged at and torn, it was playing a song with a mysterious melody. He couldn't sense what the emotion was in it. But it was as sure as hell not a love song. So there his hate formed, penetrating in to his very core.

"God, why did this have to happen?!" he shouted, scratching the back of his head. Aimi looked at him, almost about to come near him again. But a glare sent her way made her step back in to a prop that was set up. She was eventually tangled in it. Hikaru sighed. "So clumsy." he muttered, helping her out. His skin practically burned as if lava was poured on to it when it collided with her hands. What was she, a demon? When she was completely balanced he let go of her and kept walking, leaving her behind. "Hikaru-kun." he heard her frail voice say. He glared as he turned to her. "What now, baka?" he asked. He saw her flinch. "If... If you want you can just leave me here. You don't need to stay with someone you don't like." She said. He smirked. The girl finally got it. He wanted nothing to do with her. "Whatever." he said. The flickering light bulbs created cover for him as he ran away. His footsteps were silent. And whenever the lights would come on even for a second, he would hide. He didn't want her seeing him and then suddenly changing her mind.

When he arrived in front of the Host Club doors he breathed a sigh of relief. He sort of felt guilty for leaving her there. Sort of. So he opened the door, being greeted by all the guests. "Ah, Hikaru! You're back!" Kaoru said, waving. Hikaru nodded in recognition. Kyouya took a quick glance at him and returned to his notebook. He paused for a minute and then narrowed his eyes at him. "Where's Aimi?" he asked. Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know. Probably wandering around." he said. Haruhi and Tamaki frowned. "You got separated?" Kyouya asked, his voice dangerously low. If they did not, there was going to be a problem. "No. I left her behind. What's the big deal anyway?" he asked. Kyouya grit his teeth. Aimi was his cousin. She was a year younger than him, but she was his favorite nonetheless. "She's afraid of the dark, Hikaru." the Shadow King replied.

"Such a childish fear." Hikaru said, putting on his headphones. He didn't want to hear more. If she was afraid of the dark then why did she offer him a chance to leave? The moment the music reached his ears it was gone. Hikaru blinked and there in front of him was Kyouya, eyes narrowed and his hand extended. "You shouldn't have left her. Why couldn't you have stayed with her?" he asked. Hikaru sighed. "She told me to leave if I wanted to. I took the offer." he said, shrugging. "Idiot." Kyouya spat. Hikaru's eyes widened. Even for Kyouya, that was an extremely cruel sounding tone of voice. "She only told you that because she didn't want you to be uncomfortable. You shouldn't listen when she says that. Last time she almost ended up dead." he said.

Hikaru took a step back. "What?!" was his reply. "She fell in to a well when she was 5. It was dark and no-one noticed she was here. She couldn't swim so she had to cling on to the cracks on the walls." Haruhi explained. Aimi had told her this the day they talked. Haruhi couldn't blame her for being afraid. It was horrible what happened to her. "When someone found her she had already been in the water for a minute. They got her out but she's been afraid of the dark ever since. She has to have maids positioned right next to her when she sleeps otherwise she goes in to a complete panic. When she was left alone for a minute she couldn't breathe." She added. Kyouya glared at Hikaru. "Find her now. We'll search for her also." he said. Hikaru was frozen. "NOW." Kyouya repeated in an even more harsh tone than before. Hikaru nodded and ran out the door, tracing his steps back to her. In his frustration he groaned, thinking about how stupid it was for her to not tell him this.

His mind began to wonder where she was. He had arrived to where he last saw her and she was nowhere in sight. _Think Hikaru, think!_ He thought. "Did she ever tell you something that might help you?" he asked himself. His mind went back to about 2 days ago. _"Why are you staring out the window with lost eyes?" he asked her, chomping on a pocky stick. Honestly, Aimi was such an airhead. "I was just thinking about my favorite place in the school." she answered giving him a smile. Hikaru scoffed. "It's the library isn't it?" he asked. Aimi shook her head. "No it's the-" "HIKARU! Come on we've gotta go!" Kaoru interrupted, grabbing his arm. "Oh. Thank you for speaking with me, Hikaru." Aimi said, lowering her head. Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Don't get used to it. I wasn't doing it because I like you." he replied. _"Dammit Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. That was the first time he had cursed his brother.

His cellphone rang and he violently opened it. "What?!" he yelled. He had no time for this. "Hikaru, I'm sorry for bothering you." the voice said. Hikaru's eyes narrowed. "Aimi?" he asked. He could hear her gasping for air. "C-could you please come get me? I'm at our classroom." Her voice was shaky, he didn't like it. It was like she was gonna faint. Hikaru sighed. "I'm coming." he mumbled, mentally hitting himself for not guessing such an obvious place. "You better be fine." he said as he closed his phone. His steps were heavier and heavier as he rushed to her. He couldn't imagine what would be happening to her now. Somehow, he felt he had no right to be the one to rescue her. He had no right. He had been terrible.

_"Aimi." Hikaru said. She turned around, offering a small smile. Hikaru smiled back, though his mind about to burst from resentment. "I'm sorry I've been so cruel." he said. Aimi's eyes light up hopefully. He almost thought it a shame to pull this on her. "I actually think I'm starting to like you." he said with as much sincerity he could muster. Aimi grinned. "Really?" she asked. Hikaru laughed. "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. Your face is so funny!" he said slapping his knee. Aimi frowned. "So.. you don't really-" "No. I still hate you. You ruined my life." he said, trying to be serious but chuckles bursting out __occasionally__. The girl visibly tensed and nodded, walking out the door in a hurry. "Not funny Hikaru." Kaoru said, crossing his arms. Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, you really hurt her feelings." he added. Hikaru glared. "She ruined everything. I don't care." he countered. Kaoru frowned. "Well are you on her side? I'm your brother!" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded. "I am. Aimi-chan's a nice person. If you had a conversation with her, you would know that." he said. Hiakru scoffed. "No way. I'll never talk to her." he said. Kaoru sighed. "Fine. But you're gonna regret it." He said, walking back to his guests.  
_  
Come to think of it, that really was so cruel. "I wish I could make it up to her." he said, slowing down as he reached their classroom. He opened the door immediately, looking around to see where she was. Her eyes landed on a corner, where he saw the hem of her dress. He walked over, twitching as he saw her. Her eyes were closed tightly, arms in front of them. You could sense her fear lingering in the air. Her despair. And as Hikaru rushed over to her he began to break down. "I'm here." he choked out from his now dry throat. He sat down next to her, hesitating to wrap his arms around her. She leaned in to him, her breathes finally becoming normal. "I'm so sorry." he told her, slinging an arm around her waist. She smiled weakly. "No. It's okay. Thank you for coming." she replied.

The moments that went on were silent, one that was comfortable as he drowned in his thoughts. "I'll ask my mom to convince my dad to break the engagement..." she whispered. Hikaru took in a deep breath. He thought he would be happier if he heard that. "For being here for me... that much is enough. I'll try to convince Otou-san to merge with your company too." she told him. She was serious. He could hear it in her voice. "It's okay..." he said slowly. "I don't mind getting married to you anymore." he said. He didn't know if it was because he was caught in the moment or not. But something was telling him he should marry her. It wouldn't be bad. He could give her a chance. He had to. He had a nagging feeling. A moment of her coming in to his world. His heart was being tugged at and torn. He could easily imagine angel's pulling at his heart strings as if playing a melody. And he knew now what kind of song that angel was playing. A love song.


End file.
